


Nice To Meet You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: The day has finally come for Max to meet his new teammate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this is messy and scrappy but I wanted to do something nice for my favorite shakrboy loving ball of sunshine :)

Max was waiting in his room at the Red Bull factory. The day has finally come that he would meet his new teammate. Dan has left the team for Ferrari and Max remembers the last time he had a chat with the Aussie and the way his entire face lit up and how his smile almost split his face when he talked about being in the same team as Sebastian again. 

Max doesn't know why he's nervous. He woke up earlier than his alarm with the unsettling feeling in his stomach as he got out of his in his hotel room as he decides to get his work out done early. Working out calmed him down a bit but he still felt like something was going to happen as he picks at his food during breakfast before he showers and got dressed before heading to the factory. 

It was only a matter of picking between two people who could possibly join him on the team. Pierre's been doing a good job during the second half of the season despite his struggles during the opening rounds. He got along well with Pierre. He was the one closest to his age and they enjoyed enough of the same things to hang out outside of work on some occasions. He wouldn't really mind sharing a garage with the Frenchman. 

And then there's Carlos. There always seems to be a pause whenever the Spaniard crossed his mind. Max remembers a time when they were the closest people in the paddock. Sharing car rides going to the track and back to their hotel during race weekends. All the silly things they did to pass the time when they were in Faenza. It was some of his fondest memories when he got into Formula 1. Even when he moved team they still tried to keep their friendship going but it was a bit harder with now that they don't see each other as often as they use to and at first Max felt sad about it but he accepted that such things happen in Formula 1.

There was a knock on the door and one of the secretaries popped her head in and Max rose from where he was sitting to follow her out. She led her to Christian's office where his boss smiled at him when he entered the room. "He's just making his way up." Christian says as he motions for Max to take a seat. Max feels his heart start to beat faster and he tries to drink some water to calm himself down as Christian just continues to smile at him. Christian suddenly stands up and smiles at someone behind Max. "There he is. I guess proper introductions are needed. Max, meet you new teammate."

Max stands and turns around and he felt like everything in the world stood frozen. In front of him was Carlos dressed in identical Red Bull gear just like his. His grey cap still firmly placed on his head and his smile still as warm as Max remembered it to be. Max thought it would be weird to see someone he's seen in Toro Rosso gear for most of his career wear different team colors but when Max saw Carlos in the same colors as him it just felt right, like it was always going to happen. When Carlos turns his smile to Max, he tries to fight the blush from spreading to his cheeks as Carlos holds out his hand for Max to shake. Max can see the familiar cheeky smile and the glint in his eyes as Max take the offered hand. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
